1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a system for controlling an air conditioner which monitors a power consumption amount of an air conditioner or a facility device including the air conditioner to control the air conditioner or a facility device, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is a facility device installed in order to provide more comfortable indoor environment by cleaning indoor air. The air conditioner discharges cool air into an interior of a room to control an indoor temperature. The air conditioner includes an indoor unit composed of a heat exchanger and installed indoors, and an outdoor unit composed of a compressor and a heat exchanger and supplying a refrigerant to the indoor unit.
In recent years, a system where facility devices such as an air conditioner, a ventilation device, a cooling device, and an illumination device to each other by a network are connected and integrally managed has been extended.
Particularly, a network has a tendency to install a facility device including an air conditioner by points in a national chain system and to construct a network such that the facility device is managed.
In recent year, as there is growing interest in a power consumption amount, there is a need to efficiently control power consumption in the summer or winter consuming great power. Accordingly, a demand controller is connected to the air conditioner, so that an operation rate or operation setting of the air conditioner is variably controlled according to power consumption to control the power consumption.
However, there is a great difficulty to systematically manage a plurality of facility devices in a wide area.
Accordingly, there is a demand to systematically and efficiently manage power consumption and an operation state with respect to total networks.